


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Lita/Mickie [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Lita, Psycho!Mickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita loves Mickie... deep down





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

\- “Oh for...”  
\- Lita is almost growling  
\- She moves to pull Mickie with her  
\- Hating that she’s being so jealous  
\- Especially lately  
\- “Listen you little idiot...”  
\- She breaks off at the clear tears  
\- Yeah, clearly Mickie cares  
\- She sighs  
\- “Oh, don’t do that...”  
\- She mutters  
\- Brushes the tears away  
\- Kisses Mickie softly  
\- “Lita...”  
\- Mickie’s voice is soft  
\- Surprised even  
\- “I...”  
\- “She doesn’t care about you okay?”  
\- Lita’s voice is low  
\- Rough almost  
\- “She could never care like I...”  
\- Her words trail off  
\- Mickie smiles slightly  
\- “You caught... feelings... didn’t you?”  
\- “I love you, if that’s what you mean...”  
\- Lita mutters  
\- Hating herself for the words  
\- She can see the fear in Mickie’s eyes  
\- “Li...”  
\- “Shut up...”  
\- Lita’s voice is low  
\- Husky even  
\- “Just... Shut up and kiss me...”  
\- Mickie smiles slightly  
\- Kisses Lita  
\- It’s soft, shy almost  
\- Unsure  
\- Last time she tried this it went... very wrong  
\- Lita growls  
\- Pulls her closer  
\- Kisses her harder  
\- Mickie is hers now


End file.
